


stop

by Skyuni123



Series: 17 (should have been 25 but i messed up) Days of a Self-Flagellating Christmas [11]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: (if it didn't end in sex), Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Slash, Recovery, Women Being Awesome, anti-christian grey, post that really dubcon-esque scene in ana's bedroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: Christian doesn't stop when Ana tells him to.It takes an outside force to end things.(Or, Fifty Shades deserves a smackdown for its rape apologism)





	stop

**Author's Note:**

> contains a very short section of dubcon that I took verbatim from the book. apologies if anything's ooc, i've not read them in ages.
> 
> prompt was 'joy' 
> 
> fuck christian grey he's an ass.

“Trust me?” Christian breathes.

I nod after a moment, wide-eyed, my heart bouncing off my ribs, my blood thundering around my body.

 

He reaches down and fastens my wrists together with his silver-grey tie, and then attaches the other end to one of the spokes of my headboard.

He pulls at my binding, checking it’s secure. I’m not going anywhere. I’m literally tied to my bed.

 

I suddenly become aware that I don’t want this. I’m aroused, sure, but anyone would be in the presence of such a beautiful man, but I don’t want this. Panic makes my head light and I don’t know how to escape.

I tug at my bindings. Too secure. This doesn’t feel right. 

 

“Christian, stop.” I say, but he doesn’t seem to hear me. 

 

He slides off me and stands beside the bed, staring down at me with a triumphant smile. “Good.” He begins to take off one of my sneakers.

 

No. This doesn’t feel right. “Stop. Let me go!” I try to kick him off but he doesn’t stop.

 

“If you struggle I’ll tie your feet too. If you make a noise, Anastasia, I will gag you. Keep quiet. Do you really want to Katherine to see you like this?”

Oh god. Kate! I’m stunned into silence by the thought of her seeing me like this. What would she think? She’d never speak to me again, I’m sure.

 

He removes my shoes and socks efficiently and slowly peels off my sweatpants. Oh god. I can’t do this. Nausea hangs in my stomach. I struggle against my bonds, not willing to make enough noise to let Kate know of my predicament, but not able to stay still.

I have to get out of here. One of my flailing feet catches him across the jaw as he’s bending down towards me and he flinches, expression immediately darkening. “I told you what I’d do if you struggled.” He uses my discarded sweatpants to bind my legs together and heads towards my face.

 

“No! Stop! Kate, please!” I scream, with the last of my energy, just as his hand closes over my mouth.

 

He fidgets in his pocket, like he’s looking for another tie. I struggle, his full weight on top of me, and breathe sharply in through my nose. I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I need to get out of here.

“Why do you always struggle?” He grits his teeth as I try to roll him off me. “It’d be so much easier if you-”

 

But then the door bursts open and Kate is standing there with one of our kitchen knives, looking like a glowing blonde angel. “Get the fuck out.” She says, voice steady and serious.

I’d weep, but I don’t want to give him the satisfaction.

 

“What I do with my girlfriend is none of my business.” Christian says steadily, and refuses to move.

“Not when she’s screaming ‘no’ at you.” Kate advances on him. “Get the fuck out or I’m calling the cops.” 

“You have no idea what is going on here, Katherine.” My Christian is gone, replaced by this bitter, horrifying monster that I have no hope of controlling.

“I know the meaning of consent, asshole. You have twenty seconds to get out before I call the cops.” Kate brings her phone out of her pocket with her other hand. “20.”

 

Christian doesn’t move and just continues to rest on top of me.

I can’t breathe.  _ I can’t breathe. _

 

“19.”

I squirm beneath him, trying to get air into my lungs. Why can’t I breathe? Please. Somebody needs to help me.

 

“18.”

And finally,  _ finally,  _ Christian rolls off me, pulls on his shoes and leaves the room without a backwards glance. 

 

I hear the front door click shut and finally I’m able to breathe again. I breathe out on a sob. “Kate…”

“Ana!” Kate runs over to me, and uses the knife to cut through my restraints. I collapse back onto the pillow and curl into a ball.

“I’m sorry, Ana. I’m so sorry. I knew he had a reputation, but I never knew - I’m so, so sorry.” She tosses the remains of the tie out of the room and rests her hand on the bed next to me. “Can I touch you?”

“I don’t know.” I hiss, silent tears rolling down my face. He hadn’t stopped. He hadn’t stopped. He hadn’t stopped.

 

My Christian hadn’t stopped.

 

“I’m not him, Ana. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I promise.” She sits next to me and unties my legs.”Go take a shower. We can talk after… if you want?”

 

I nod, numbly, and make my way to the shower. The water is too hot, but I don’t care. The pain of it on my skin somehow manages to snap me out of my haze, like I’ve been burned from the inside out, and I leave the shower feeling much better.

Kate is sitting out in the living room, playing absent-mindedly with a loose thread on the couch. Despite her discontent, which I can feel radiating through the entire room, she still looks beautiful, like a Valkyrie come to life. My knight in shining armour, indeed. She looks up as I approach.

 

“Ana.”

“Kate.”

 

“Come sit.” She says, and pats the spot on the couch next to her, “I’ll brush your hair - if that’s okay?”

 

I nod, not willing to speak more than one word lest I end up in tears. She’s done this sort of thing before.  _ I’m fine. _

I sit down with my back to her and she pulls me back to lean against her chest. She gently undoes the towel I’ve wrapped in my hair, and lets my damp hair fall all over my shoulders.

I sigh. “What have I done, Kate?”

 

“You’ve not done anything.” She replies, already preoccupied with tugging a comb through some loose strands near the front of my head. 

 

I relax into the movement, enjoying how the comb sometimes tugs at knots and twinges lightly on my scalp. It’s a good pain, a relaxing pain, one that comes from someone I love.

_ Where did that come from? _

 

“I almost definitely did, though. Christian’s going to be mad and now I’m going to have to deal with him punishing mewhen I meet him again.”

The comb stops and Kate says lowly, more angry than I’ve ever heard her, “Sorry, what?”

 

I explain about the NDA, the contract and all the moments I’ve had with Christian so far. To hell with the NDA, he hadn’t stopped when I asked him to. I’d weather that storm when it came.

 

“Ana, that’s not how BDSM works. That’s not how  _ good  _ BDSM works.” Kate explains. “Safe, sane and consensual. Most of what he did doesn’t fit into that. Did he give you a safeword?”

“What’s a safeword?”

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” She says, calmly. 

I crane my neck to see her, suddenly terrified. “Kate, you can’t! He’s the owner of a company, he’s surely got a team of lawyers ready to take any accusation like this down.”

She smiles wistfully, “And the fact that you know that he’s going to retaliate with violence isn’t very good, is it? Don’t worry. I know a few lawyers myself, and if he did it to you, he almost certainly did it to others.”

“I really thought I loved him, Kate. He made me feel so good. I would practically do anything for him.” 

 

“No partner should be a sycophant, Ana. Relationships should be built on  _ respect.”   _ She grasps me around the waist and pulls me back to lie between the crook of her legs. I slump back against her, suddenly boneless, feeling the tension leave my body through her embrace. 

“But he made me feel-”

“So good. Yeah. I get it. But he’s not the only one who’ll make you feel like that. You were a virgin before you met him, Ana, it’s not like you’ve got a lot of scope.” 

 

She’s right.  _ Oh god,  _ she’s right. For all I know, everything he did to me could have been average at best. I sniff, tears springing to my eyes unbidden. Damn him. Damn him. “He uses sex as a tool. Fuck. What have I been doing?”

 

“Shhh. Ana. It’s okay. We’ve all done stupid things in the name of people we want to fuck. You just need to find someone who respects you  _ and  _ knows what they’re doing.”

I mumble dryly into the the back of the couch. “You offering?”

“You asking?”

“Maybe.” The word escapes my lips without it meaning to. I love Kate, but could I  _ love  _ Kate? A flicker of heat rises in the pit of my stomach at the thought.

She giggles, and presses a kiss to the top of my head. “Leave it till we take down Christian Grey. Then we’ll see.” 

 

I turn over, wrap my arms around her neck and rest my head on her shoulder. She’s soft and pliable, so far from the rough edges and constant neediness of Christian. The couch is barely big enough for two of us but we make it work. We’ve  _ always  _ made it work. “Thank you, Kate.”

“What sort of best friend would I be if I just abandoned you in your time of need?”

“Seriously, Kate, I love you.” I mumble, even softer, into her neck.

“I love you too, you idiot.” 

 

Somehow, it feels like progress. 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on the [ tumbs ](http://villainousfilmmaker.tumblr.com)


End file.
